The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of knitting machines, and more particular to knitting machines with the ability to count the work production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to the applicant is listed by way of illustration, having limitations in separate communications to the U.S. Pat. Office. The present invention exemplifies improvements over the prior art.
More particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,719, disclosing a knitting needle which turns in a circular motion, having reciprocating fingers used to load and unload thread as it turns in its circular path. It is apparent that the circular knitter had no mechanical means by which to count its circular rotations, or stabilize the knitting machine.